This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Delaware INBRE P20 RR016472-09 Year 9 Annual Progress Report Research/Mentoring Core Subproject Description The purpose of the Research Program is to build the research capability and capacity in cancer, cardiovascular health and neurosciences to allow Delaware to take another major step toward the State's goal of building a biomedical research capability that can contribute to improving health care and promoting health-based economic development. Within this context, the goal of the Research/Mentoring Core is to develop a cadre of independent and interdependent faculty that can successfully contribute to and compete for biomedical research projects. To meet the overall goal, the objectives of the Research/Mentoring Core are to select projects for support as Pilot Research Grants and to work closely with Pilot Research Grant investigators to: 1: Develop and maintain research capacity in their individual laboratories as well as in collaborative projects. 2: Present results at national and international meetings. 3: Publish results obtained through the pilot projects in peer-reviewed journals. 4: Obtain R01 or equivalent independent grant awards by NIH, NSF or other agencies to fund ongoing research initially supported as pilot projects. 5: Assure graduation of students directly supported by the pilot projects.